You got Lucky Foley
by ROARPEACE
Summary: What will happen when Hotstreak discovers Richie's secret? Hotstreak/Richie SLASH! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Richie just finished studying for a test in algebra next week, and was on to his next class engineering, (not like he needed it), exiting his class and parting ways with Virgil.

"Yo Virg after school, your house yeah?"

"Sure Rich." The dread head replied. It was a friday, a week before christmas break and since Richie already knew everything, thanks to him being Gear, he'd either help Virgil on any assignments or just hang out at his house not having to study or anything.

As Richie strolled through the hallway he happened to bump into a really warm (almost hot) , hard yet soft body. As he regained posture quick, adjusting his specs, he caught the eye of him. Yup you guessed it, Dakota's hothead: Hotstreak.

"You fuckin' blind foley?' Hotstreak spat. "Yo lets teach this nerd a lesson!' Terrance, one of hotstreak's crew members voiced. Hotstreak pulled Richie's glasses of his face and pushed him against the lockers, holding the nerd up with one hand.

"Seems like your glasses ain't helpin' ya, Foley." Hotstreak mocked while Richie tried to get his glasses back

"Just give 'em back!" Richie struggled.

As the bell rang, the teacher who monitered the hall appeared from the corner, hearing some worrying commotion.

"W-Wait just a minuete! Unhand him F-Francis!" Mr Crawley hesitantly commanded, more scared than Richie was. I mean Hotstreak was a psycho-criminal bang baby after all.

"You got lucky Foley." Hotstreak spat, as he dropped Richie to the floor, attempting to adjust his, now slightly bent, glasses yet again. Hotstreak waked off with his crew but left to get off school. He went straight to the park where he found a spot under a quiet tree and lay down and thought. 'Stupid school, stupid teachers, stupid Foley.' Foley. Lately Hotstreak had been only coming school for one reason, to bully Richie. It was weird but Hotstreak had always found it essential to bully Richie. He never had friends and knew Richie since forever. So whether Hotstreak liked it or not, Richie was the closest thing to a friend he was gonna get in a twisted, weird way. Oh well... Life goes on right?

Hotstreak sat up from under the tree when he saw Virgil and Richie walking on the opposite side of the park sidewalk. Hotstreak had good vision. Looks like school was over.

Hotstreak just lay back down, trying to get his mind off Foley.

"What's wrong with your glasses Richie? The look bent." Virgil questioned. Richie didn't want to explain, however he already knew. "It was Hotstreak wasn't it? Fuck. C'mon Richie I know you can handle him, I mean your ge-" Virgil stopped himself. Richie didn't wanna scream to the whole world that he's the crime-fighting super-nerd Gear now did he?

"I wish I was there..." Virgil said as he put his head down in shame.

"Don't worry about it Virg. Don't worry about it." It was silent on the way to Virgil's house. When they got there they played a lil street fighter, done some homework, and chilled for a bit. When Richie got home showered and did whatever he had to do, he lay down on his bed, and stared at the ceiling 'why me?' He asked himself...


	2. Chapter 2

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 24px; text-align: -webkit-center;"Hotstreak woke up with the alarm going crazy. He burnt it to a crisp, annoyed. "Arrrgh looks like I gotta steal a new one." He groaned stretching his perfectly defined muscles . He then took the sheets off and sat up on the side of his bed. Words can't even describe how sexy he looked as he was only wearing boxers./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 24px; text-align: -webkit-center;"After having a quick, insanely hot shower, Hotstreak went over to his wardrobe and pulled out some baggy jeans, a black hoodie with white strings, and a black t-shirt with red High top sneakers covering that body of his. Hotstreak left his house, and headed to the mall. Even though he was band from the mall, when he came in nobody could really say anything since it was more than likely he'd burn their face off. Hotstreak figured he needed something to eat so he went to the food court, and 'took' his breakfast of a double cheese and bacon burger with extra large salted fries, and a large root bear, with special 'refills' only available to Hotstreak. With a diet like that only God knows how he maintains a body like that. with his hood up, he saw Frieda and Daisy walk into the mall. Frieda on the speaker phone to a familiar voice./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 24px; text-align: -webkit-center;""Yeah me and Virgil are on our way, wait for us at the food court alright?" With a quick reply she hung up the phone, ordered a salad and diet soda ( 'in burger fool?' Hotsreak thought) and sat down a few seats away from Hotstreak. Not having anything to do, the bully waited and slowly got on with his meal./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 24px; text-align: -webkit-center;"After a few minutes of throwing chips in his mouth hotstreak spotted Richie and Virgil walk through to the doors to burger fool. Hotstreak put his pulled his hood down even more to hide himself./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 24px; text-align: -webkit-center;""Hey Richie! Hey Virgil!" Daisy hugged as she greeted them as they all sat down and started talking about the usual junk Hotstreak hated. Family, school and that sorta stupid stuff. In the meantime Hotstreak went for 'seconds'. After about 15 minutes of mindless chatter a word caught Hotstreaks ear, 'boyfriends.' The girls were talking about what they want in a boyfriend, and luckily for Virgil he was ticking all of Daisy's boxes. Just then girls got up to go to the bathroom, leaving Virgil and Richie alone. So "Richie what would you want in a boyfriend huh?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 24px; text-align: -webkit-center;"'Foley's gay?' Hotstreak asked himself, and judging by the way Virgil only asked when the girls got up made him clock on that only Virgil knew. Hotstreak listened even more as he just found a weapon to use on the nerd. "I dunno... Obviously sombody hot... oh! and they gotta be big and strong, rough and that." Richie said shyly. "Haha, good luck finding someone like that in Dakota Rich!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 24px; text-align: -webkit-center;"Richie put his head down in defeat. Hotstreak was shocked to say the least. At that moment/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 24px; text-align: -webkit-center;"Richie got looked at his watch and told Virgil he had to leave to go study for the test, fisting his buddy, he walked out and headed straight home, not before noticing a specific redhead under a black hoodie before leaving. 'Hotstreak!' Richie shouted in his mind. Hotstreak saw the nerd look at him briefly and made eye contact in that brief moment before watching the nerd pick up the speed in leaving the mall. Hotstreak was really bored, and didn't usually bother Richie on the weekend but he was feeling good after his two (five) course meal so he decided to follow the boy./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 24px; text-align: -webkit-center;"He seemed to follow him half way until he got lost, around the relatively rich areas of Dakota. That's when he just caught blondie walk into a yellow bricked house. It was about eight and it was kinda dark and cold since it was winter so Hotstreak upped his body temperature and zipped his hood up and pulled the strings pulling the hood closer to around his head, for warmth and camouflage as he climbed a tree next to the blondies window (after figuring out which one was his and which one was his parents.) He watched as Richie entered his room and clothes started coming off not before locking the door however. Richie was down to his tight blue briefs. Richie always had a big ass, but hid it under all the baggy clothing he wore. Richie's ass looked very full in those skin tight briefs of his. Hotstreak was more than shocked to say the least. He LOVED big asses. Snapping Hotstreak out of his thoughts Richie then got on all his belly and discarded the quilt, before going ahed and humping the mattress through his briefs moaning some blurry words. Hotstreak was amused and aroused. He got closer to the window (not too close of course) to hear what was being said, or moaned, by Richie./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 24px; text-align: -webkit-center;""Uhh... Uhh... Fuck..." That's when Hotstreak was drawn in to the fullest. Richie got on all fours and pulled his briefs just at the beggining of his thighs, pushing his ass up making it seem even bigger, sucked two fingers and thrust them roughly into his backside. He kept riding on his finger whilst jabbing them into his ass, creating intense pleasure for both him and Hotstreaks eyes. Hotstreak just watched silently, utterly shocked at what he was seeing from the goody two shoes nerd./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 24px; text-align: -webkit-center;""Faster, please, faster! Fuck! Rougher... Uhh... Harder!... Pleasee!" Richie shamelessly moaned, fingering himself wildly. 'Who is he talking about?' Hotstreak mentally thought, but just remembered that it could just be the type of guy he was describing to that punk Virgil. Richie then flipped himself on his back lifting his legs up and swapped the two fingers for his left middle finger, which he stabbed his ass with whilst. 'Woah this kid's bad.' Hotstreak said as he watched Richie's wet right handed fingers creep up to his nipple. Pinching and pulling it roughly. Letting it slide over his nipples due to them being wet. A few minutes of this made Richie reach orgasm, with a screamy, shouty, moan as his cum flew out of his dick and onto his face, neck and Abbs, causing him to lay there and soak up the post orgasm pleasure, panting with his chest rising and falling slowly. 'Hahaha... Kinky Faggot' Hotstreak said before climbing down the tree and walking home with a devilsh smirk on his face.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 24px; text-align: -webkit-center;"Whadda ya think? REVIEW!/p 


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day of the test and Mr Crawley was babbling on and on about how important it was and how he hoped his class studied. Richie, being the crime-fighting Gear, continued to daydream and stare out the window. He could only think about random other things in life, including something that had been bothering him for sometime now. Ever since he'd described his perfect man to Virgil Richie couldn't help but think about it more and more. He'd had some very passionate nights alone when he allowed his mind to run wild, and had been constantly rock hard lately. Before he knew it the bell rang and the test was over. Richie quickly ticked the boxes and answered the questions half heartedly in seconds before getting up and leaving the room ready for his next class, and least favourite, PE. He strolled the hallways mind still in a daydream until he met Virgil, leaving the locker rooms with speed.

"Yo Richie, Coach said I should take the day off since I've been overworking myself, you know heroes fatigue and all that. So I'll have to catch up with you a little later okay!?" He seemed in a rush and it was unlike Virgil to just disappear likes that but He thought nothing of it.

Upon entering the testosterone filled locker room a little late due to his run in with Virgil everyone had was nearly dressed already. Thinking he'd better hurry Richie found a random spot in the locker room to get undressed. When it got to having to put his jockstrap on Richie ran into a changing room, being shy about these things. Just Before he entered, Richie stopped dead in his tracks. All the guys had left him alone in the Locker room all except for one. Hotstreak. He NEVER came to this class. Why was he here now? Francis, tying his sneakers was wearing his tight sports T-shirt and loose basketball shorts previewing his horselike assets. Hotstreak's eyes met Riches and thats when the panicking teen frantically pulled the fire alarm. He knew Hotstreak would be blamed for the alarms going off, and that he could run as far away from him as he could this way. Richie wouldn't admit it but he was terrified of the bully. Everyone ran out of their classes causing slow moving tragic of students and staff. Everyone was so tight together. Trying to get out of the narrow hallways. A squashed Richie found himself lost in hundreds of students in an instant. He was squashed and struggling but found himself safer than previously being alone with Hotstreak. after struggling for a few seconds Richie managed to find himself in a compact invasion of privacy filled hallway containing frantic and panicking bodies all clustered together.

Suddenly he felt big hands in his waist and a hot sculpted body pressed against his back. Everyone was so squashed and panicked trying to get out the building that nobody noticed but Richie himself. Thats when he felt it. A soft, heavy piece of meat pressed against his big bubble butt. Richie nearly had an orgasim then and there. He instinctively pushed back and made a quiet whimper. Realising what was happening he tried pushing the strong hands away but they had the firmest grip. One hand then tweaked Richie's sore and ultra sensitive nipple, which had become swollen due to Richie's constant abuse to them at night. Richie full on moaned like a bitch. One hand tried to release the grip on his waist while the other weakly gripped the hand abusing his nipples. The hand on his waist then roughly wrapped around the top of his thigh right below his pelvis. Richie couldn't help but whimper. His face was fully red and his breathing was intense.

That's when he heard a deep husky whisper in his ear.

"Faggot".

After that in an instant he was gone. Richie was too embarrassed to turn around, not that he could in his squashed situation. That's when everyone got outside and dispersed like ants in a group. Richie was sporting a glorious blush and a hard on, which he quickly adjusted. He then stood there in a daze. Too ashamed to stay at school, once outside the building Richie bolted home. Once at home, absolutely shocked about the days events he stripped down. He noticed a piece of paper deep inside the back pocket of his pants. Without hesitation Richie unfolded it and it read: "Faggot boy, were watching you. x"


End file.
